Melodíus Lyrikos
Melodíus Alto Lyrikos- who will often be addressed as Alto, as he finds his first name unsuited- entered the school as the son of Calliope. However, he is secretly the son of Orpheus and Eurydice. Character Personality Alto is a young man of speculation who inherited his father's love for music and poetry. He spends a lot of time watching his surroundings and acting aloof, though he can be friendly when being engaged in conversation. Alto is the type to go on his own kind of 'logic', which definitely includes just as much pathos as logos. He is not particularly social but also doesn't actively work to keep himself reserved. Alto is lazy, preferring to spend his time creating music or pondering philosophies rather than doing work. He enjoys the company of animals but fears snakes. He is an extreme pacifist, refusing to raise his fists no matter what the price. It's a bit difficult to get into Alto's head, because while he may not be adverse to conversation and can actually be quite talkative on a recreational and intellectual level, he is not the type to share his feelings with others. As the son of a legendary love, Alto seeks to help other students with their own loves. He will not actively lead any love-assisting operations, as he is not the leading type, but he will participate in smaller ways and make minor attempts to steer troubled lovers in the right direction. However, he is not bold enough to do anything in this regard that is not subtle, so his attempts are really only useful for when a small and precise nudge is needed. He has not found love suitable for himself, and has so far not been attracted to any of the school's females. Alto isn't too critical of skill level when it comes to music and poetry so much as the product itself and believes that good art is created from the right environment and circumstances just as much as personal skill and practice. He is very secretive about his past. Appearance Alto stands slightly above average at 5'11 with an olive skin tone. He sports a lean physique that could be considered a bit more on the feminine side, though he has a decent amount of muscle. His curly, dirty blonde hair is a bit longer than normal and is normally back in a small ponytail. His calm, often unfocused eyes are dark brown in color. His facial features are a bit rounded and nymph-like, a quality which he inherited from his mother. Mythological History Orpheus was the son of the muse Calliope and the mortal king Oeagrus. He was a legendary musician, poet, and prophet. Eurydice was an oak nymph with whom he fell in love. The tale of Orpheus and Eurydice is not only rather well-known but also fairly simple. When Orpheus and Eurydice were nearly wed, Eurydice was bitten by a snake and died. Orpheus used his music to soften the hearts of Hades and Persephone, calm the Erinyes, and even put Cerebus to sleep so that he could retrieve his lover in the Underworld. When he found her, she told him to lead her out without looking at her until she reached the surface. Moments before Eurydice reached the surface, Orpheus looked back, and Eurydice was gone. Orpheus was later killed by the Maenads and reunited with Eurydice in the Underworld. Orpheus and Eurydice were a couple who refused to be separated, even by death. The extent of their love transcended their lack of living forms, and resulted in the birth of a child in the Underworld, who they named Melodíus Alto Lyrikos. He grew up in the Underworld, where he spent most of his time alone, developing his musical skills. One day, he found that, by sheer luck, he had been able to charm Cerberus. Taking this as a one-time opportunity, Alto dashed out of the Underworld, too small at the time to be noticed by Charon as the ferryman of the Styx kept to his schedule. He was soon taken in by Calliope, who spotted him before any demons saw him and cast a spell so that Underworlders would hardly recall him. Unfortunately, this spell did not exclude his parents, who have forgotten about their lost son. While Calliope is his grandmother, he enrolled claiming to be Calliope's son, not wishing to be deported back to the Underworld if someone else happened to discover his lineage. Therefore, not even his closest friends know that he is really the child of Orpheus and Eurydice. The only who realizes he isn't the son of Calliope(besides Calliope herself) is his uncle and adoptive brother, Octavio. Relationships Family Alto was raised very lovingly by his parents in the Underworld until he made his escape. He is now very well aware of the fact that his parents have magically forgotten him, making him even more determined to not be discovered and subsequently sent back to the Underworld. Calliope is Alto's grandmother and adoptive mother. She is very kind to him but is also aware of the danger he is in. She is even more cautious than he is about his secret and sometimes wishes that even Alto would forget his true lineage. Octavio Lyrikos is Calliope's son. Therefore, he is Alto's half-uncle and adoptive brother. Aside from Calliope, Octavio is the only one who actually knows Alto's secret. The two aren't quite as close to as brothers tend to be, though they're usually pretty friendly toward each other and were closer in their younger years. Though Alto has sort of begun to catch on to Octavio's drive to excel in music, he doesn't entirely understand nor question it. Friends Florence Grania is Alto's true best friend, and the two have known each other for at least a year. They get along well, though Alto is entirely aloof toward Florence's feelings for him. Teledamus Alítheia is a newer friend of Alto's who has only arrived at MITHS at the start of the current year. They're sometimes partnered together in music class when Alto actually bothers to show up. Romance It doesn't seem that anyone has taken Alto's fancy, though it's hinted that an awkward love triangle may be in the works for him alongside Florence Grania and Katine Magév̱o̱. Maybe. Pet Alto doesn't currently have one. Attire Standard Alto dons a white tank top under a faded, denim jacket. The jacket is adorned with a black, musical staff and note pattern at the collar, sleeves, and bottom edge. Below his torso are a pair of jeans made of the same shade of denim. On his feet are a pair of red sneakers that occasionally become untied without his notice, along with a red beanie. He can sometimes be seen with a red scarf donning a similar note pattern. Powers * Music Charm: Like his father, Alto has the power of music. Although he cannot control rivers or rocks with his music, he can charm most animals(distinctly not snakes) and can coax trees into dancing. He cannot charm humans. * Connection with Nature * Divine Longevity Trivia * Melodíus is derived from the Greek word for melody while Alto is a vocal range. Lyrikos is the Greek word for lyrics, specifically of the poetic variety. * Alto's gendebent name would be Melodía Mezza-Soprana Lyrikos. She would go by Mezza. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Third-Years Category:Underworlders Category:Quasideities Category:Orpheus Category:Eurydice Category:Forbidden Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Divine